Out of My Mind
by xXwicked-mindXx
Summary: Spencer Peters has been living in The Elledey Mental Hospital for Adolescence, and it's not treating her well. With no friends and half of the hospital being terrified of her, how is she suppose to get along? But when a certain blonde haired, dark eyed boy comes to the hospital, things my start to look up. I'm really bad a summaries. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Good afternoon, dear. How are you?" Angela said smiling and walking over to my bed. How do you think I am? I'm stuck in this hospital with no way out.

"Fan-freaking-tastic!" I replied smirking, my words dripping with sarcasm.

Angela chuckled and handed me my cup of medication. I stared at the cup in disgust. I hate taking medicine.

"Spencer, not again. I know you don't like taking your meds, but you have to. It's the only way you're ever going to get better, and getting better means getting the hell out of here." Classic Angela, she's always looking out for me.

Angela is one of the nurses here in the hospital. She is the only nurse who can make me obey her, probably because she's the only nurse who isn't terrified of me.

Angela had long, brown hair, which she kept in a pony-tail and bright green eyes that make you wonder what she's thinking.

I stared at her for a while before I gave in and downed the pills. Ugh. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.

"This crap gives me extreme dry mouth, you know." I said through my hacking and overreacting.

"It's one of the side effects, Hun. You would have known that if you wound listen to Dr. Smithson once and a while."

Ah, Doctor Smithson. She's the brain of this whole place. She hates me, but it's not like she can kick me out, I'm only 17. Until then, she has to put up with me. I visit her office three days a week and rant to her how I feel. She obviously doesn't care, though; she just nods and writes down information on her stationary bored-like.

"Honey, Its dinner time, you can go down to the cafeteria now." Angela said as she left my room. I sighed heavily and walked down the hall in my shorts and socks, not even bothering to put on sweatpants or Chuck Taylors.

As I passed, everybody looked at me in fear and pity. I hated even leaving my room, because of this. I'm fine with them being scared of me, but pity, heck no. I hated people seeing me as someone you should feel sorry for. I hated the sympathy. I looked down at my feet and tried to ignore them. I would have said something to them or gotten in their faces about it, but I wasn't in the mood.

I'm terribly lonely nowadays. I had Angela, sure, but she wasn't really a friend. She was the only person who challenged me, and didn't judge me for why I was in this institution.

As I reached the cafeteria, I started to look up again. There were many people there this morning, more than usual. I walked over and got a tray. I filled it with the food that didn't look like it had already been chewed up, and sat down at an empty table.

The food here sucks, almost as much as at my school. I almost miss my school. I didn't have many friends, but I loved learning. I like anything to do with reading and writing. I love reading and luckily the hospital let me bring and keep all of my books with me. They lay in stacks across my room; most of them have been read at least 3 times.

While I was eating my burrito, when Sally, the head of the therapy group, walked up to me with her almost too perky smile. I put my burrito back on my tray and looked up. She was smiling from ear to ear, and it made me nauseas.

"Spencer, how are you? You look so pretty today! I love what you did with your hair!" She is so full of crap.

"Thanks Sally, and you look up-tight as usual, maybe you should try loosening the pony tail." Smiling, I went back to my burrito, ignoring her embarrassed expression. Her smile dropped and she looked at me bored.

"Here's the deal, Dr. Smithson thinks you're doing better and your being nicer, nice enough to not have to live alone anymore. You're getting a roommate."

"No!" I stood up and practically scared the heck out of her. "I can't have a roommate, I'm mentally unstable and I could hurt them."

I really wouldn't hurt them; I just don't want a roommate. I'm the only person in this whole mental hospital that doesn't have one, and that's a privilege.

"Yeah, right, you couldn't hurt a fly. You're not unstable, you're in control now. Besides, we have too many people coming in and out of here for you to have a room to yourself. You're getting a roommate." With that, Sally stood up and walked away.

This is not happening. This was my hospital; I used to be the queen. Nobody messed with me, and if they did, I would pound their face in.

But ever since Dr. Smithson prescribed me my new meds, I haven't been up to starting a fight. I'm tired all the time, and sometimes I feel depressed.

I finished my burrito, and left, not even bothering to put my tray up. Tomorrow, I take back my hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and such, I really appreciate it! Also, I will explain why Spencer is in the hospital later, probably chapter 3 or 4. Love you!

I woke up to the sound of yelling and rustling outside. Sitting up in my bed, I checked the wall clock. 8:00. As the noise continued, I got annoyed. I slipped my head out of my door, to see a blonde guy fighting with the nurses. I've never seen him before, he must be new. This should be fun. The struggle dragged on for a few minutes until he broke through and stalked down the hall. They didn't even bother to chase after him.

As he approached my room, with my head still poking out and my door ajar, is lips formed the tiniest bit of a smirk. I got a better look at him too, his hair was messy and in his dark black eyes. Creepy, but intriguing. When he got closer, I knew I had to say something before he went too far down the hall.

"Welcome to Elledey." I finally said before he passed my door.

He chuckled a bit and passed me nodding in the direction he was walking in. "Follow me." He whispered and kept walking.

I stepped out, closed the door and sped up to meet him. It was quiet for a moment, and then I finally croaked.

"Do you even know where you're going, newbie?"

"Nope." Gosh, he's cute. Wait, what?

"But I guess we'll find out." He grabbed my hand and started running down the hall, and I, of course, joined him.

We finally slowed down as we reached the door that lead to the roof. I've been to the roof plenty of times, but I've always been alone.

"The roof?" I asked confused.

"Sure, why not?" He pushed the door open and started up the stairs.

I like his style. I followed closely after and we went up to the roof. When he opened the door, the sunlight blinded my eyes, and I shaded my eyes with my hand. When the blonde dude noticed, he laughed.

"Are you allergic to the sun?" he questioned sarcastically, my eyes adjusted and I removed my hand.

"It's been a while since I've seen the sun." We walked over to an old bench and sat down.

"How long?" he asked fiddling with a stray string on his jeans.

"A year." He nodded and looked back at me.

"May I ask who you are and why you brought me here?" I asked staring at him intently.

"Tate...Langdon. I just figured you looked like a cool enough person." He smiled and went back to playing with the string.

"Well, Tate, you were right, I am cool. I'm Spencer by the way." He looked back up and offered his hand for me to shake. I gladly took it and smiled goofily while we exchanged a handshake.

"Melanie Spencer Peters! You are late to your appointment with Dr. Smithson! And as for you Mr. Langdon, you cannot just run away from the staff like that. I know you're new here, but you need to learn that you are here to get better, not to goof off with Ms. Melanie." Nurse Janna yelled from the door. We were still holding hands. I dropped his hand and stood up.

"My name's not Melanie! I'm tired of your fat butt always calling me that! My name's Spencer and you need to learn that before it gets you injured." With that, I walked past her and walked down the stairs.

As far as I know, Tate stayed there to talk to Janna, because I didn't see them come out of the door behind me. I got to the lobby of Elledey and ran to Dr. Smithson's office, not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked into Dr. Smithson's office, she had a sour look on her face.

"Spencer, why are you late?" I ignored her and sat down in a chair.

"Spencer?" As I pulled my legs up next to my chest, I snapped back into reality.

"W-What? I didn't hear the question."

I felt kind of embarrassed to have to ask, but what if it was important?

Dr. Smithson looked at me weird and said, "I asked why you were late."

My thoughts went back to Tate. His blonde hair, his beautiful sharp cheek bones, he's gorgeous. I pondered whether I should tell Dr. Smithson about Tate. I didn't even realize what I was saying at first, until it sank in.

"I met someone."Dr. Smithson immediately looked surprised.

"A boy?" Her face was confused as usual, she was a complete idiot.

"Yeah, a boy. Tate Langdon is his name." I replied staring her down. Her face contorted into a stern stare.

"You need to stay away from that boy, Tate. You two are too much alike, and that can be bad in a hospital for mental illness."

Bad? How would meeting the love of my life in a mental hospital be bad? She was right, about us being alike. It's like he's different from everyone else in Elledey.

But one thing has been bothering me since I met Tate. How could such a normal seeming person end up in a mental hospital?

"So why is Tate here anyways?" I chirped up and pulled my feet out of the chair.

"He…uh, that's really none of your business." Dr. Smithson replied in discomfort.

If she is too upset to tell me, than he must have done something terrible.

I love terrible.

"Oh, come on, Dr. Smithson! I think I deserve to know who I'm dealing with here. He could be a total lunatic like Marie, and if you don't tell me, I wouldn't know until he snaps."I sat back flashing her my signature lop-sided smile and crossing my arms across my chest.

Marie was one of the most messed up kids in Elledey. She's only 14, but she's already a cold-blooded killer. Her parents abused her all of her life, and one night she finally had had enough. She murdered them both brutally in their sleep with an 8 inch knife. After she was done stabbing them to death, she called the police on herself. Rumor is that when they got there, she was laughing hysterically and playing in the blood on the floor.

I'm not sure if that's all true, because it sounds malicious, but I'm definitely not going to ask her myself.

It's terrible that she killed someone, but what if Tate killed someone?

What if he is a murder just like Marie, but worse?

What if he likes killing?

What if he wants to kill me?

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, if you really want to know so bad, just ask Tate. If you two are 'friends' now, he might want to open up. Besides, our time is up." Dr. Smithson stood up and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the office.

As I walked down the hallway and toward the front desk, I noticed that the women who worked at the desk were nowhere to be seen.

Interesting

Looking around to make sure no one was watching me, I tip toed to the big grey filing cabinet. Bingo. I pulled on the handle lightly and the drawer swung out towards me. Dozens of file folders with name labels were packed into the drawer in alphabetical order.

My fingers walked across the tops of the folders searching for the Ls. Landford, Landon, Laneson, Langdon. I pulled it out quickly and shoved it under my shirt and sprinted down the hospital corridor to my room.

I quietly closed the door behind me, and pulled the folder out from under my t-shirt. I crawled up onto my bed and sat Indian-style.

I opened the folder labeled Langdon, Tate slowly. I laid the open folder on my bed in front of me and stared at it for a second.

A picture of Tate was paper-clipped to the top left corner of the front page. He looked like himself, but somehow different. In the picture, Tate seemed happy, almost. He didn't seem as dark and morbid as he does now.

Elledey does that to people.

I pulled the first page out and sat it on my leg.

Was I really about to read his medical file? Am I that worried about how he got in this hospital?

Before I could finish my train of thought, I heard a knock on my door.

"Spencer? Are you there?"

It's Tate. Why is he here so late? It's like 8:15 pm, doesn't he have something better to do?

"Tate? Is that you?"

I slowly got off my bed and folded up his folder. I slid it under my mattress and went to the door.

I opened the door slowly and Tate stepped in my room.

"Hello."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Okay, so just so you know, Spencer has not read enough of Tate's file to know why he's in Elledey. I will elaborate more on that in the next chapter, then hopefully explain why Spencer is in Elledey also.

I have had trouble getting reviews, so I don't know if that's because of all the people who don't have an account or if I'm just that terrible. I would like to thank WellMyDarling for being the only person reviewing this story. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello" I replied awkwardly. The door closed with a click and Tate leaned against the wall.

"How's it going?" He said coolly crossing his arms.

"Good? How are you?" I asked confused. Did he just want to talk?

"I am dandy!" He said grinning ear-to-ear.

Sarcasm noted.

Smiling back, I walked over to my bed and sat with my legs crossed.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked moving my leg so that Tate couldn't see the file sticking out of my mattress.

Tate started walking over toward me and stopped halfway.

"I have a proposition for you, Spencer darling." He said my name in a somewhat British voice. My cheeks turned bright pink and I tried to make sure he didn't notice.

"And what is that?" I questioned standing up again, completely forgetting about the folder under my mattress whose corner was pointing out.

"Come here" Tate said commandingly, motioning me in his direction.

I walked over to him. He turned around and walked to my dresser and grabbed one of my note books that were stacked on the top. He took a sharpie, opened it with is mouth and spit the cap toward my bed.

"That's lovely." I said grabbing the cap and wiping the spit off on my pants.

He started scribbling furiously on the paper and tapping his foot on the floor.

"Okay," he held up the notebook facing me and showed me his work.

A map of the hospital was sprawled across the paper in black ink. There were arrows pointing to multiple rooms and stairwells, and notes on the side about escape routes.

"And this is?" I asked confused.

"An escape plan." He said proudly. "I spent all day figuring out the corridors of this hospital. All the security cameras, all the exits, and all the stairwells."

"Impressive, so you're going to try to get out of Elledey?" I asked still behind.

"We are going to try to get out." He said smirking.

"But I barely know you." I said spinning on my heel walking back to my bed.

"Oh, but I know you," Tate said putting his hand on my shoulder and spinning me around.

"Huh?" I was getting lost in his dark eyes and I barely got words out of my mouth.

"Goodbye, Spencer."

And with that Tate put the cap on the sharpie, threw it on my bed with the notebook, and left.

Dumbstruck, I stood there questioning what he meant when he said he knows me.

I closed the door that he left open and ran to my bed grabbing the file folder.

Flipping it open I jumped on my bed and laid on my stomach.

* * *

Elledey Hospital for the Criminally Insane Adolescences

Patient #: 5435

Name: Tate Thomas Langdon

Date of Birth: 12/30/1977

Admittance Date: 9/10/1994

Notes: Langdon has signs of schizophrenia, depression, and has a past of self harm.

For reasons of admittance, see Westfield Massacre Las Angeles Police Department report.

Medications: Zoloft, Thorazine

* * *

Las Angeles Police Department

Location: Westfield High School, Las Angeles, CA

Date: 9/10/1994

Victims: Stephanie Boggs, Kelsey Jackson, Michael Rivera, Jay Cannavo, Danielle Levesque, Josh Sathre, Mark Finstein, Luke Maxcy, Chloe Stapleton, Kevin Gedman, Andrew Meyers, Amir Stanley, Kyle Greenwell, Jason Mueller, and Jennifer Wright.

Notes: The gunman has been identified as Tate Langdon, a student at Westfield High School. He has been admitted into a hospital for the criminally insane do to his mental illness.

* * *

I hadn't noticed that there were tears streaming down my cheeks.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I could only cry.

The man I love killed 15 people.

* * *

Ok, so sorry it took so long to write this. School is back and I've been busy with algebra and practicing marching for band. I will try to update more, but no promises. Any whoosies, I finally got Spencer to figure out Tate's background, so now it's time to find out Spencer's background. Yay!

P.S. I recently got another dog, she's a Jack Russell Terrier, and I'm such a die-hard American Horror Story fan I named her Violet. (:

xXwicked-mindXx


	5. Chapter 5

Okay darlings, this was very anticipated by my best friend, who is suppose to be Spencer's new roommate. *cue applause* And of course, you know the routine. I don't own American Horror Story, Tate, Nirvana, The Goo Goo Dolls, or Hayley Williams. But I do own Spencer, Sally, Marie, Angela, Dr. Smithson, Nurse Layla, and now...Aislinn.

* * *

It's morning when I wake. Pillow in arms, folder on be, and I'm laying in the floor.

It's cold; the floor. But I like it, is a soothing cold. Besides, I can't face the demon on the bed. That folder is not the demon, I guess. It's the boy that's the evil one.

I've been laying here for hours, debating whether I should get up for breakfast or not.

Its 12:30. It's a little late for breakfast, so lunch then.

I sit up in my spot of the floor and throw my pillow at the wall in anger. Standing up and walking over to get my pillow, I think of the perfect words for how I feel right now.

"I don't want the world to see me, because I don't think that they'd understand."

The Goo Goo Dolls, they're pretty rad. And they got it right. No one would understand. I shouldn't be so caught up in Tate, I've only known him for a day. I just thought he'd be different. Not a flipping psychopath who's in here for murder.

I hoped he was like me. Normal. No one's ever been like me before, ever. I just wish he didn't kill 15 people. It's a real shame. We could have been besties.

I've never had a best friend. I had a few people who were nice to me in high school, but not a real 'friend.' My mom used to say it was because I'm too quiet.

I love my mom. Well I did before she killed herself. She's the reason I'm in Elledey.

It all started in the fall of last year. I had been going through a rough time at school because some girls were bullying me. My parents were always fighting and throwing things and slamming doors, and it made me really sad. One day, my dad just flat out left us. He packed his bags and left. He didn't even say "goodbye."

My mom was a lawyer, so she was barely around during the week, and on weekends, she would sleep all day. When dad left, she changed so much. She was the kind of person I could talk to, but then she started drinking. I don't think she realized what she was doing to me and to herself at the time, but I did.

Then when winter came, she totally stopped talking to me. To anyone. She would just lie in bed all day or stare out the window in her bedroom. Then one day, I got called to the counselor's office during 4th period English. Ms. Garage told me what happened. I couldn't believe that she'd take her own life.

I stopped even going to school after that. I didn't drop out, but I would only go like twice a week. I got put into a foster home with a bunch of rude kids. Rude kids who I would spend all my time with, because I had no one else in my life. I got involved with some kids who'd leave poetry on the sides of trains.

Then I broke. I dated this guy who I thought I loved, and he didn't feel the same about me. I slashed the tires on his car and broke his windows with a piece of pipe. I got arrested and I beat up the officer who was handcuffing me. I got fined $500 for assault and I had to pay for dude's car. My foster parents took me to a therapist and she diagnosed me with bipolar disorder and extreme depression. My foster parents didn't want to deal with me anymore, so they sent me to Elledey claiming that I could go insane any minute.

That I did.

I don't remember the last time I left this place. All I know is that day was the wonderful, because I was outside of these tall grey walls.

A knock at my door pushed me out of my thoughts and I answered it groggily.

Sally was there. Great. She was with a short blonde girl with curly hair and a lime green suitcase. Greater, a new roommate.

"This is Aislinn, Spencer! She'll be your new roommate! I'll have some of the male nurses bring a bad in later, but for now, you dolls get to know each other!" Sally smiled from ear-to-ear and skipped away happily.

Someone forgot to take her crazy pills this morning, and this time it's not me.

Aislinn walked in the room smiling weirdly and sat her suitcase down on the floor. She had a Nirvana shirt on; I might like this girl after all.

"Hi, I'm – " Before I could finish my sentence Aislinn had her arms wrapped around my waist and was hugging me tightly. Too tightly.

"Spencer! You're Spencer! I'm Aislinn and we are going to be best friends, I just know it! Sally told me that your pretty, but that's an understatement! You're Hayley Williams gorgeous and I love your hair!" Aislinn continued to squeeze my brains out, but I didn't mind.

She called me Hayley Williams gorgeous. How can I argue with that?!

She was a bit clingy, though, but I can deal with that. I just need someone. Anyone.

* * *

Reviews make me smile and want to bake you cookies! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Most of the rest of the day was spent in my room. Aislinn and I went to get lunch after Sally dropped her off. I got to know Aislinn really well during lunch, and she's really sweet.

She told me her whole life story, about her childhood, her short-lived high school years, and why she's in Elledey today.

I've been so distracted since I met Aislinn this morning, I haven't even thought of Tate. But I kinda want to. I want to think about him. I want to see him. And I want him to see me.

In the few hours I've spent with Aislinn, she made me realize something. Something that makes me want to spend some time with Tate. That doesn't make me want to go MIA.

Aislinn told me about her best friend. She said she was frightened about Aislinn's illness. When everyone stopped being her friends and stopped talking to her, her best friend didn't. She didn't care that she was insane, or that she was ill. She enjoyed her time with Aislinn, and her past didn't matter to her.

Aislinn told me why she was in here.

She has multiple personality disorder. There are four to be exact. Four different personalities she owns, and they all have names.

The first one is just Aislinn. I'm guessing this personality is the one she's always had. She's super chill and she has great taste in music, which she listens to all the time.

The second one is Scarlett. Scarlett is sneaky and clever, and she's a kleptomaniac. Aislinn says Scarlett is extremely manipulative.

Number three is Anne. Anne is a homicidal maniac. She killed her two brothers in cold-blood. She's hyper and Anne is the Aislinn I met this morning.

The last personality is Olga. I don't understand why Aislinn turns into Olga sometimes, because Olga has a Russian accent. I think Aislinn just does that one for fun, because she usually giggles when Olga is talking.

Olga's my favorite because she's freaking hilarious.

The only thing that important to me right now is that I finally have a friend at the hospital. I don't care about her multiple personalities, and I know she doesn't care about my problems. I hope Tate doesn't either.

At about 5pm, I walked with Aislinn to the cafeteria for dinner. I've been starving all day, and barely eating lunch didn't help. We walked up to get our food and sat down at 'our' new table. They were serving pizza, and pizza at Elledey is pretty amazing.

I had just taken a bite of my pepperoni pizza and was chewing on it when someone slammed their tray on the table right beside me. Diced peaches flew everywhere, and one landed on my tray.

"What the -?" My palms met the table in a loud bang. Everyone turned around in their chairs and stared at me for a moment. Then I realized who the tray belonged to.

Tate.

"Hello." Tate raked the peaches in the cafeteria floor smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He cleaned the peach-juice off the table with a napkin and sat down next to me.

"Nice entrance, bro. Do it again." I giggled behind my bottle as I took a big swing of my apple juice. Tate reached across my tray and took the peach that landed in my pizza. He popped it in his mouth and smiled at me again. Tate started shoveling his pizza, and whatever else was on his tray, into his mouth with a few swift handfuls.

I smirked at his actions and I looked at my tray hoping he didn't notice.

The whole time, Aislinn was sitting across the table looking at us like we're crazy. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised, looking right through us.

"Who's the dude?" Aislinn asked staring at Tate and looking back at me. Tate leaned back in his seat and I looked back up at Aislinn.

"Aislinn, this is Tate." Aislinn pursed her lips and nodded in understanding. She gave me a knowing smile and took a bite of a pepperoni off of her pizza. An awkward silence filled the table and everyone just looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

"So Spencer, did you review my plan?" Tate propped his head up on his arm.

"Plan?" Aislinn asked smiling, expecting to be let in on our escape.

Tate looked at me, questioning whether we should tell her about it.

"Tate and I have a plan. A quite devious one, in fact."

Aislinn leaned in curiously. "Oh, do tell."

"We're getting out of here." Tate said talking to Aislinn but looking at me.

"Prison break? Count me in." Aislinn smiled an evil smile and sat back in her chair.

"I didn't say you could be a part of it." I said chuckling a bit.

Aislinn's smile dropped into a grimace and she stared at me.

"However, now that you look at me like that, I suppose I must let you in." Aislinn smirked and stood up.

"Good. I'm going to go harass some poor nurses. Wanna come with?" Tate and I looked at each other and smiled.

We both stood and Aislinn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's wreak havoc over the hospital, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you know where all the security cameras are on the first floor?" Tate asked from my bed.

"No." I was lying in the floor, on my stomach, with my head on my folded arms. We were discussing our plans, again.

"Do you want to?" It's been a whole week since we let Aislinn in on our plan, and all we've done is verbally abuse some kids and we stole some playing cards from the living area.

"I guess." I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Here." Tate tossed the map me made that night in my room at my face.

I groaned loudly when I caught it and dropped it on my stomach.

"Do we have to do this now? Aislinn isn't even here yet." He stood up of the bed and stared pacing the room.

He does that way too often.

"If she misses something we decide, it's her fault. She shouldn't be missing these meetings! They're important!" Tate stopped and looked at me for a moment until my bedroom door opened and slammed.

Aislinn ran in with wild eyes and a slightly bloodied t-shirt on.

"What did you do?" I screamed at her as loud and sprang up and Tate just stood there in the corner.

Aislinn held up a fork. Its tips were a crimson color, and they matched her shirt.

"Who did you stab this time?" Tate chuckled at my tone and took the fork from Aislinn.

"Dr. Smithson shouldn't have provoked me! She knows I've got the crazies!" She grabbed both of my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. Tate chucked the fork in the waste basket just as someone started knocking on my door.

He panicked and shoved Aislinn toward away signaling her to hide. Tate grabbed the map off of the floor and folded it to fit in his pocket.

Aislinn slid under the bed and Tate tried to play innocent, leaning against the dresser humming the tune to 'Mary Had A Little Lamb.'

I opened the door to see five male nurses and Dr. Smithson, who was clutching her arm. White noise sounded over the intercom and the voice of Angela came over the whole hospital. "Ladies and gentlemen, emergency room checks are in order. Please retreat from your rooms into the hallway at this time. Thank you."

Frank, one of the bigger nurses, waved Tate and I out of the room while the four other guys searched the room.

"She's in deep guano." Tate muttered and sat on a nearby bench.

I followed and sat next to him and waited for them to find Aislinn in her stupid hiding place.

Sure enough, about thirty seconds later, a loud boom rang out of my room and I heard a few stacks of books fall over and hit the floor. Three guys came out of the room carrying a kicking and screaming Aislinn out of the room.

"Let me go! Let me go! I demand a lawyer! You can't do this to me! You have no proof that it was me! Maybe it was an elf, seeking revenge! Maybe Dr. Smithson did it to herself! She's a bit of a wack-a-doodle herself if you haven't noticed!" Her screams echoed down the hallway and Tate tried not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" He didn't say anything, he just bit his lip trying to contain his giggles.

I tried to be serious about the whole situation, but the face Tate was making made me crack a smile.

"Okay, maybe it's a little funny." We both suddenly burst into random laughs and they also echoed through the halls.

Dr. Smithson stepped away from a hysterical Aislinn and walked toward us.

"Ahh, so you two are the new friends Aislinn keeps talking about. She would never really tell me who they were, just Tater-Tot and Snow White."

Those are Aislinn's nicknames for us. Tate is Tater-Tot, because well, I'm not completely sure why, and mine is Snow White for my pale skin. She's always teasing me about it, but I guess when you don't go outside ever, you get pale. We call her Freddy or Krueger, because she has a big burn mark on her chin from accidentally being hit in the face with a frying pan.

"I'm Snow White." I said waving my hand.

"Tater-Tot" Tate did the same and smiled brightly at me.

"I think that you two should help Aislinn be a better person. Not help her commit felonies." Dr. Smithson held her head up high in a snobby way.

"How would that be fun?" Tate smirked again at my sarcastic question but Dr. Smithson only scoffed.

Rolling her eyes, Dr. Smithson walked away and met up with the huge, muscular dudes who were holding Aislinn. Tate and I listened in on the conversation Dr. Smithson and Frank were having. It was barely audible, and I've never been good at reading lips, but Tate helped me with the words I missed. So sweet.

"Now, now, I think it's a little harsh to put her in the quiet room." Frank's sympathetic eyes drifted from Aislinn to Dr. Smithson.

The quiet room is a room at the very end of the eastern corridor of Elledey. The walls are covered in foam, and if you did something bad enough, they'd put you in a straight jacket. I've only been in there twice, and it's not pleasant.

"She bit me for goodness sake! She needs to be punished!" Dr. Smithson tapped her foot frantically and Frank just rolled his eyes.

"This is a hospital for children who need help. Not children who need to be locked up like dogs at a pound. You're making them go more insane in the quiet room than they already are!"

"It's my hospital, not yours. I do intend to punish the guilty here, not treat them like infants. This is the best mental hospital in this area, and I do intend to keep it that way. If that means putting them in the quiet room, so be it." Dr. Smithson stocked away and her snooty booty soon disappeared down the hallway.

We sat in silence for a while until everyone cleared out of my room. Tate stood up and bowed toward me. He took my hand in his and helped me stand up.

"Spencer, with skin as white as snow, let me lead you to your castle for one last night. For in the morning, we rise and we escape this village of suffering and sadness. I hope you're up for it, my queen, for this task will not be simple. Get your rest, Snow White, my dear."

Tate smiled and lead me to my door.

"Tomorrow? Tate, darling, however will we rescue Aislinn? The knights have captured her, not even a queen of my proclamation can free her." I tried my best not to giggle while trying to mock his tone.

"I shall find a way, my lady. Don't you worry your pretty little mind. You need your sleep for tonight though, because I'm visiting quite early in the morn." He's so cute. I kind of feel like I should tell him about my feelings for him, but I don't know how he'll take it. I mean, I've only really known him for a few weeks and I already feel like I know him. Like I've known him for longer than I have, maybe in another life.

"Okay, I'll try to get my beauty sleep. I'm just so anxious about the escape tomorrow. Do you think it's too early to do this? I thought we were going to do it in a month or so, not tomorrow." I leaned against the wall by my door.

Tate smiled good-naturedly and moved a blond hair out of his eyes.

"Don't worry, we got this. I believe in you. And…if we forget anything, we can just wing it."

"Yeah, right." I wonder if he feels it too, the chemistry we have. I know I do. Well, we are escaping tomorrow, then we are departing ways, I should ask him tonight. It's now or never, literally. I never thought I would say this, or at least think it, but YOLO.

"Tate, when we first met you said that you know me, and ever since then I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what you meant, and I can't figure it out. I really feel close to you now and that's never happened to me before and I just want to know if you feel the same about me or if I'm just wasting my time hoping that you do too." The words just fell out of my mouth like someone dumped a bag of marbles on the floor, and I can't pick them up.

Tate looked shocked and he backed up kind of scared-like. He didn't say a word, but his big black eyes said everything I need to know. He doesn't.

I started backing up too, but in a shameful manner. My eyes were locked on Tate's and they were about to cry. My hands were behind my back and they danced and felt around the wall trying to find the door knob.

"I-uh, maybe this was a mistake." I turned on my heel faster than I have ever before and managed to open the door, slam it, and slide down the other side into the floor. I didn't hold back my tears when I was in there alone. As soon as the door clicked shut, my eyes started spraying tears of disgust all over my cheeks. Disgust in myself, in my moment of weakness.

Tate banged on the door and screamed my name for hours, until I could tell that his voice was sore. The words 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't mean it like that' sounded from the outside of my room, but I ignored it. I ignored him. Like I always should have.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shining through the windows woke me and I just sat up in a daze. I don't remember getting into my bed last night, but apparently, I did. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and yawned widely like a lion. I stretched and cracked my knuckles and smiled and realized that today was the day, my last day as a patient in a mental hospital.

I've never given much thought to what I'm going to do after I leave. I know I won't be able to live anywhere close to here, because they would track me down and drag me back to Elledey, but I honestly haven't been anywhere out of this state. I only had to move a few miles to come to Boston for Elledey, and before then, I only lived in Massachusetts. I don't know where I'm supposed to go, or what I'm supposed to do on my own. I could steal a car and change my identity, probably dye my hair red and go by the name Pencer Speters, or something. I wonder if Aislinn would run away with me. We could be renegades, or hobos, but together.

I rolled out of bed and stood up, a bit wobbly from my tiredness. There was a note on my nightstand. It was purple and folded neatly, with my name written on the front in messy handwriting. When I started reading it, I could almost hear Tate's voice saying the exact same words.

"Spencer, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you feel so lousy about the way I reacted. I didn't mean what you thought I meant, or at least I don't think I did. We can talk about that tonight, when I take you out to dinner after the events of the day. Like I said, don't you worry your pretty little mind about Aislinn. I got her out of the quiet room early this morning. She's hiding in the maintenance closet down the hallway, but as far as I know, no one knows that she escaped. I told her about our plans, and I think everything is ready to go. I'm going to pull the fire alarm at 12:45, that's your signal to go. Meet up with Aislinn at the west exit, from there you know what to do. Don't worry about me, I'll catch up with you two at the dollar store on Farmiga Street. Good luck to you and Krueger. –Tate"

Wow. That was simple, but I doubt it really will be. I can't believe he actually wants to talk about last night. I just can't talk about this, to anyone, especially Tate.

Walking over to my closet, I checked the time. 10:30. I have two hours and fifteen minutes until the bell rings. I swung open the closet door and striped out of my over shirt. I was left in my pink tank top and shorts. What I'm wearing today should be comfortable, but warm, since its October. I decided on a purple zip-up jacket, black skinny jeans, a black and white Sleeping with Sirens t-shirt, and grey converse. That seems pretty comfortable to me.

I grabbed my old white backpack, which I used as a suitcase when I moved in, and sat it on the foot of my bed. What to bring, what to bring. If I don't have anywhere to live, I'll probally need a blanket for warmth. I pulled the woven white thread quilt off my bed, folded it nicely, and put it in my bag. I also packed some money I snuck in here before I was admitted, a lighter that I stole from one of the nurses, and some anti-anxiety meds that I didn't take when I was instructed. Before zipping up my bag, I noticed one of my favorite books laying on the floor next to my foot. I remember reading it freshman year. It was the only book on the required reading list that I actually liked, Romeo and Juliet.

Romeo and Juliet didn't occur to me as a love story like all the other girls in my class saw it. I saw it as a tragedy, a terrible, romantic tragedy. All the other girls kept complaining that their boyfriends weren't like Romeo. That he didn't kill for them. I would scoff and roll my eyes every class discussion when some stupid slut in my English class would talk about the book. No one understood deep meaning of the book, except me, and this one guy in my class.

His name was Kyle, and I totally ogled over him every time I saw him. He was my first love, and I'll never be able to feel that again. Kyle wasn't like every other teenage guy in Westfield. He played football, like every other guy did, but he was real. He had a soft spot under all that cologne and his leather school jacket. Kyle was the smartest guy in my AP English class, and he was a great writer. We used to sit by each other in every class, even lunch, since no one else wanted to. And we were fine with that. He started writing me cute poems and putting them in my locker, and a week later, we were a couple. I've only dated one guy in my entire life, and Kyle was that guy. Everything was perfect for a while, but then it just wasn't. I got a note in my locker after about a year of dating him, and it completely shocked me. It was signed 'Anonymous', and it had some pictures of Kyle kissing some other girl on it. It said ''Caught in the act!'' on the top in bubble letters, and it had the whole story written under the picture in messy handwriting. The made me so mad, and that's when I jacked up Kyle's car. Everything went into a downward spiral after that, sometimes I wonder if I overreacted.

I opened the book and skimmed through the pages, and then a note fell out of the book. It was the note I got in my locker that day. I picked it up off the floor and held it in my hand. There, was the picture of Kyle, tongue wrestling with some cheerleader. I think her name was Chloe. I didn't know her very well, but she was the most popular girl in school at the time. She had all the good grades, her parents owned the country club, and she was the prettiest girl in Los Angeles. But she was cruel. She stole my boyfriend and she was friends with the girls that tortured me every day. I re-read the note, and something seemed oh-too familiar.

"Caught in the act, eh Kyle? Seems as if your boy toy here isn't so sensitive and loyal as you thought. because I know a boyfriend who loves you surely wouldn't make out with Chloe. If you thought Kyle Greenwell was one of Westfield's finest, you're dead wrong. We may not be friends, but I know you too well to let this happen to you. –Anonymous"

Everything suddenly clicked. Its Tate's handwriting, he wrote me the note. How could this be? This was from years ago, how did Tate do it?

Why does everything have to be so confusing? I can't do everything by myself; I'm just a girl or goodness sake!

I fell back on to my bed and let out the breath I had been holding in since the note fell. I stared at the clock through a wasp's nest of my hair and signed once more. 11:10. Well, I've got like, an hour and thirty-four minutes until Tate pulls the fire alarm.

Is the note what Tate wants to talk about? How he broke me and Kyle up? How just a few years later, he shot up the school and killed my first love and Kyle's cheerleader of a girlfriend? Is it possible that Tate did this for me? That he killed kids like us for me? That he pleaded psychotic so he could be in here with me? I can't let this get to me, I won't. I'm not some useless teenage girl who lets a boy end everything. I'm strong. I don't belong here, even if I am out of my mind.

I crack open my bedroom door and peer out into the hall. Everything seems normal, but it's kind of quiet. Tip toeing down the hallway, I tried to be silent, but failed when I tripped on my own foot and face planted into the cold tile. My forehead felt hard and prickly, and my vision was slightly blurry. I laid there for a few minutes until I got my will to get up back. My arm was stuck under my torso, and I couldn't get it out from under myself. I rolled onto my back and sat up. My arm flapped into my lap and I stared at it in wonder. It's squishy, but still really stiff. It was twice the size of my right arm, which meant it was broken. Great.

I jumped to my feet, and while holding my arm, I ran to Tate's room. Things were kind of spinney, and still a bit blurry, but I ignored it. I stopped outside his door and listened as two soft voices whispered from inside. Tate's in there, and so is Aislinn, so they can help me figure out what to do about my useless arm.

I quietly opened the door and walked inside. Aislinn had a hold on Tate's curly blonde mane with both hands, and their lips were smashed together. They both turned toward me when they realized that someone was watching, still attached at the lips.

"Spence!" Tate hollered detaching himself from Aislinn's grip. Aislinn followed Tate out, who was following me out.

"Spencer, I didn't mean to!" Aislinn screamed halting in her place. I turned on my heels to face the both of them, ready for a huge explosion to come out of my mouth, but all that escaped was a choked "Sorry". Tears were streaming down my cheeks one again, but this time tears of not only sadness, but pain. The hallway walls started spinning, and I just looked down at my feet. My body felt top-heavy and the ground rushed up quickly to meet me.

Then everything just went dark, excruciatingly dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'm back! I didn't forget about this story, it's just that everything has been so hectic lately. The net chapter should be the last, darlings. I will be writing a new story soon, too, so check that out when I have it up. That's enough of my talking. Read on. (:

* * *

The darkness didn't last long though. My body started to stir without my permission and someone was holding me under the arms and pulling me. I could feel the floor move from under me and I opened my eyes to see the ceiling moving as well. Why is everything moving? I thought to myself for a moment and then it hit me. Or, more like a bench hit me. My head dolled forward and I cried out in pain. A dark figure was towering over me and I could hear mummers from them.

"Dang it Aislinn, watch where you're going."

"Tate…" My words escaped without thought and they sounded foreign to me. My eyes closed again but I could still hear everything.

The floor began to move again and the tugging from under my arms began again. Wait, I was moving. That makes perfect sense.

My eyes fluttered open again and I finally recognized my surroundings. I am in the hallway outside my door. I came to a stop and they dropped my arms back onto the floor.

"What is going on?" I asked my vision annoyingly blurry.

"We're taking you home, Snowy." Aislinn's words echoed inside of my head and my head started to throb.

Tate's hand reached for the doorknob to my room and he grabbed it in an anxious fashion. He pushed it open and he and Aislinn dragged me into the room, letting the door slam behind them.

Tate picked me up and put me on my bed gently and picked up the book off of the foot of the bed.

"Romeo and Juliet," he read, smiling. "We read this freshmen year- " Tate's smile dropped when he noticed the note laying on the bed.

"You killed Kyle, and Chloe. That's why you're in here, isn't it?" I looked at Tate, who was staring at the note with fear.

"No, I came here because of a misunderstanding." Tate tried to explain, his voice pleading.

"Liar, you'll pay for your sins."

Aislinn giggled and didn't even try to be quiet about it.

"Tate has issues, and big butt. Oh my god, is that a unicorn?!" Aislinn giggles some more and her face got red. She walked over to the stuffed unicorn on my dresser and hugged it.

Her eyes crossed as she squished the toy. "Oh, Mister Fuzzles! You look dashing today!" Everything seemed hilarious to her and she almost seemed like a child.

"You know about Westfield?" I nodded at a guilty Tate and he closed his eyes for a second. His facial features crinkled and he opened his eye and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

Tate twitched and tried to wipe away his tears.

"Why would you kill people at all?"

"Why would I do that? Why would I do that? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" Tate screamed and started crying full-force.

"Because you're a psychopath, Tate! Everyone around here was right! You belong here! You're a murderer!" My vision was worse than a bat and I felt super dizzy, but I managed to get off of the bed and storm out. My hand gripped the fire alarm and I pulled it with all my might.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!"

Sprinklers started spraying water from the ceiling and people immediately started screaming. Alarms rang throughout Elledey and lights flashed. A young girl fainted. A nurse tried to escort people out of the floor in an orderly fashion. Chaos reeked from every cranny in the hospital. It was beautiful.

Aislinn ran toward me in panic. She gave me a confused look and pointed back at Tate, who was soaking in self loath and water from the sprinklers. Aislinn grabbed my hand a started charging towards Tate. Grabbing his shirt, she started running for the door to the roof, just like we panned.

"I don't want him to escape. I want him to rot in here like everyone else." My eyes drifted toward a soggy Tate.

"Well that sucks because he's coming with us. He came up with the plan, and he deserves to be a part of it. Start climbing down the side, Tate goes first, then you. Run as fast as you can away from here and don't get caught. Go to our meeting place and don't come back." Aislinn started toward the exit again before I grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"Where are you going?" My eyes started to water a bit but I tried to hold in my pain.

"Going to get supplies, don't worry about me." With that Aislinn left the roof. Her damp blonde curls bounced as she walked out the door, and my heart sank when it slammed and she disappeared. She's my best friend, but she betrayed me. Shouldn't I be upset? I don't feel anything, just determination to get out, and maybe a bit of worry.

What if she never returned? I could never be without her, she's the only friend I've ever had.

Tate forcibly grabbed my neck and led me to the edge of the building.

"If anyone is coming, scream jump, and I'll dive into the rose bushes." Tate let go of my neck and started lowering himself over the edge of the building. His tuft of blonde hair soon disappeared over the side of the ledge. If he fell, he would probably break his leg, because we're only one floor up.

After a few minutes of silence, I heard something hit the ground. Tate screamed at me and I started to climb down the building. My hands were gripped on the ledge for dear life and my feet were on a pipe. I moved my foot down searching for another thing to put it on. I found something to rest my foot on, and when I did it suddenly disappeared. My left side began to hang from the ledge I had my hand on. I started trying to pull myself up and find another place to put my weight on. Tate started yelling up at me in worry but I couldn't reply. My hands started to slip and I started to panic. My breath gripped and I started to kick in hope of saving myself. Fingers came unclenched and arms went flying. I started to fall. The wind blew my hair up and I felt like I was in a bad dream. The falling seemed to take like forever, and then I hit the ground, and something that felt eerily familiar to Tate.

"I'm so sorry!" I rolled off of Tate and he gasped in pain. Tate sprawled out on the grass and relaxed.

"I'm fine." Tate smiled honestly and sat up. "But, you messed up my hair." He fixed his hair and stood up; just seconds before my backpack came crashing to the ground.

Aislinn quickly scaled down the side of the building like a monkey and was soon at the bottom. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and began running in the other direction.

"Come on slow-pokes!" Tate and I shared a look and we started running with Aislinn.

Police sirens began to sound from the disappearing hospital behind us and Tate's eyes grew large.

"They already have the cops looking for us?"

"They called row and noticed we were gone." We kept running until we reached Farmiga Street. We stopped to breathe and I thought I was going to die. It was quiet and deserted, so it was perfect for a trio of runaways. I started to breathe regularly again and I felt relieved when the sirens stopped.

Tate was silent the whole way to the store. He just kept his hands in his pocket while his feet shuffled behind us. When we reached the store, Aislinn lifted her finger to her mouth and made a shhh-ing noise before she pushed the door open. A bell ringed as the door opened and shut. The man at the counter greeted us and went back to reading his car magazine. I followed Aislinn to the drinks as Tate got lost in the snack foods.

"Water. We need water." Aislinn smiled and swung the freezer door open. She grabbed an armful of water bottles and let the door slam behind her as she went to find Tate. Tate was moving through the aisles with his head down. He had four bags of Doritos in his arms and two packs of beef jerky in his left hand. Aislinn nodded to him as we walked by, but he didn't look up.

As we reached a shelf of nighters and matches, a loud slat rang from the aisle Tate was in.

"Sir? Are you Okay?!" The man behind the counter jumped up and ran to Tate, who was laying on the floor. Aislinn walked to join them smirking the whole way.

My hands scrambled onto the shelf and grabbed a hand full of cigeratte lighters. My dropped them into my bag and quickly ran to Tate.

When I came around the side of the aisle, into their view, Tate suddenly started to open his eyes and sit up.

"He's okay! My baby brother's okay! It's a miracle!" Aislinn screamed and hugged the clerk. He smiled half-heartedly and awkwardly patted her back. Tate stood up and acted a bit unbalanced.

"Mister, you helped me. You see, I faint sometimes, and your calming nature helped me through this spell. You are a true hero." Tate grinned and shook the clerk's hand. We talked for a bit, than we paid for our stuff. We walked out of that store proud of ourselves, proud of our work, and proud that the clerk was that stupid.

We kept walking down the street, pavement shining from the rain we had last night. Our shoes hitting the ground echoed down the street and dogs were howling in the distance. We did pretty good, I thought shoving my cold hands in my pockets. Is it supposed to be this cold in October? The wind blew on my cheeks and I could tell I was already pink in the face.

I have no idea what day it is. All I know is that it is October. We passed a few benches and a discarded newspaper on the ground. I grabbed it and held it up into the light of the street light. October 30.

"Fred! It's the 30th! We can get food by trick-or-treating tomorrow!" Aislinn turned around and smiled clapping her hands.

"Goody goody gumdrops! I hope we get lots of candy!" Aislinn giggled and we kept walking. After a while, we found an abandoned house and we set up camp there. When we got inside Aislinn started laughing hysterically. She set the backpack on the floor and started to unzip it.

"Look what I got, losers." Aislinn pulled a black gun out of the gun and held it up like a trophy.

My eyes grew wide when she started slinging it around and it got pointed at me.

"Where did you get that?!" My hand reached up to point the gun to the floor and Aislinn sighed loudly.

"Michael Styles that FINE security guard intern on the first floor. We have been flirting for weeks, and when he caught me running away, he got concerned. He's such a doll, he gave me his gun and he helped me get past the nurses to the roof." Aislinn passed the gun to Tate, who checked to see if it was loaded.

"We will make it, Spenc. There's no doubt in my mind. We will." Aislinn smiled and curled up while Tate sat against the door with the gun in his lap, staring at nothing.

I couldn't sleep though, so I sat against the wall and started at Tate for a while. When I finally got tired, I curled up next to Aislinn, Tate still staring at nothing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His words were the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, and it was the last thing I heard before I woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter, and I hate it for some reason. Oh, well. It's finally over, I was getting pretty bored of this story. I think I'm going to start a series of one-shots soon. I'll work on it tonight and see if it works. Any whoosies, read and review please!

* * *

The sunlight shining through the dirty windows blinded me. I shielded my eyes with my hand and set up. Aislinn was gone. Tate was gone. I was alone. I stood up and walked through the house looking for signs of life.

"Hello?" My voice echoes through the abandoned hallways and the floors creaked under my steps. Everything smelled of mothballs until I hit the doorway of one of the upstairs bedrooms. The door was shut and smoke was seeping from under the door.

Holy crap the house is on fire, I thought swinging open the door, smoke crowding my face when I stepped in. A girl with blonde hair was sitting on the window seal, cigarette in hands. She didn't even turn to face me, she just kept looking out the window.

"Are you here to take me home to my parents? If you are, I fight back, hard." She took another drag of her cigarette and sighed deeply. I walked over to her and set back down beside her. She turned to face me, but neither of us said a word. I nodded "No." and she smiled looking out the window again.

"Smoking kills." I said turning to stare out the window too. The girl jammed the end of her cigarette into the window seal, putting it out.

"It's too late, I'm already dead inside. I'm just waiting for the rest of my body to catch up." The girl smiled a bit then stopped.

"Same here, I'm Spencer. You are…?"

"Violet." We smiled at each other and stared out the window again.

"Were you here last night? My friends and I stayed the night. We're kind of like runaways."

"I'm usually here at night. I'm a runaway too. My parents moved to L.A. once, and I loved it. I like the beach mostly; it's so peaceful at night. When they moved back to the east coast, things started to fall apart. I came back here, all the way from Boston." Violet looked at me achingly and stood up. She walked toward the door, but turned on her heel once more to face me.

"Good-bye, Spencer." Violet turned again and walked out the door, her footsteps echoed through the hallway and down the stairs until the front door was slammed shut.

I watched her open the iron gates and disappear down the street through the window and finally got up off the window seal. I walked around the room I was in for a moment until a voice coming from the doorway made me jump.

"This used to be my room." Tate smiled a bit and ran his hand along the walls until he got next to me.

"My bed was right there, "Tate pointed over at the wall and then to another wall. "And this wall had a bunch of posters. Nirvana mostly, Kurt was my hero until Elledey. I've lost my musical touch without my collection." He hung his head a bit, then walked over to a corner.

He sat down on the hard-wood floor and started feeling all the floor boards. Tate suddenly started trying to pull one up and succeeded after a few minutes of wiggling it and slipping his fingers in the cracks.

"Huzzah!" Tate cheered discarding the floor board. Tate pulled up a small metal Batman lunchbox. He flung the latches open and pulled out a bunch of pictures and papers.

"Here," Tate handed me the pictures and kept snooping around in the box. The first picture was of Tate and Chloe. They were much younger and Chloe had curly hair and dark makeup. She was wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt and a plaid skirt. Tate had an over-sized vintage sweater and ripped jeans on. Tate had his arm around Chloe and they were both smiling brightly.

The next picture was of Chloe in one of Tate's sweaters, she was sitting on the beach, and she was flipping off the camera.

I flipped to the next picture and it was of the Chloe I knew. Ponytail Chloe was in her cheerleader uniform, clapping in a circle with other cheerleaders. She was looking at the camera, sticking her tongue out. The picture after that was taken at the same time, this time it was of Chloe and Tate kissing at a football game. The last picture was taken by Chloe, of her and Kyle smiling flirtatiously at each other.

"What happened?" I asked joining Tate on the floor.

"Chloe and I dated in 8th and 9th grade. She was so different then, though, so natural, so like me. She loved music and drawing. Chloe care what anyone thought of her, until she started cheerleading. Her mom convinced her to try out, then wouldn't let her quit once she got in. She was miserable at first, but after a while, she started to like it. In the beginning of 10th grade, she started hanging out with her cheerleading friends and the jocks more than she did me. She began becoming very flirty around other boys, Kyle in particular. I dumped her when I found the picture of her and Kyle on my camera. It just made me so mad, that's when things began to get dark for me. That's when you moved here."

Tate's eyes began to tear up and he just looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry" I too, had began to cry, and I had to wipe my eyes on my sleeves just to see.

"I don't even remember that morning, I just remember sitting on my bed waiting for the cops. I had no idea what I did; I just knew I did something bad. I remember hearing the sirens through my bedroom windows, and my mother screaming from down the hall. I remember the SWAT team kicking the door open, then a whole bunch of men charging in with guns pointed at me. I remember the red dots on my chest, but I don't remember why."

For some reason, probably out of sympathy, I found myself reaching for Tate's hand. Tears and cries of pain leaked from our mouths and soon enough we were hugging each other for dear life. I heard Aislinn walk in, but I never looked up from Tate's shoulder to see her. She sat across from us in silence, until she started sniffling, which leaded to crying.

We both pulled away for what seemed like forever and Aislinn was crying alone to herself.

"I love you guys. I've never felt love for anyone, not even remorse for other's feelings. With you too, that's all I feel. I want you guys to be happy, because you two mean more to me than anyone." Aislinn half-smiled and grabbed our hands.

In sweaty palms and tears of sorrow, we all sat there, at peace with what we are , friends. The only real friends any of us has ever had.

Aislinn had never been as serious as she was now, and her words were as wise as any I had ever heard.

"Please stay forever with me."

* * *

Violet paid a visit to Spencer, and Tate and Spencer never even got together! Did that surprise you as much as it did me? Probably not. They were going to, but then I changed my mind mid-story. Sorry if you're disapointed! Well, enough of my drabbles. Bye for now, darlings!


End file.
